It is widely known to use electronic tags for various purposes. Electronic article surveillance (EAS) tags as well as radiofrequency identification (RFID) tags are used for purposes such as tracking sales and shipments of products to which they are attached. They also may be used to provide theft deterrence to articles to which they are attached.
It is also known to apply such electronic tags to various product containers for tracking product, provide product information and/or security purposes. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,696,955 and 6,324,838 show housings for EAS markers which are used in combination with containers having an inlet/outlet port. The marker housing is configured to be passable through the port for residence within the container.
Devices which provide tamper evidence specifically directed to zipper mechanisms are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,347,885 and 6,257,763. These devices are directed to providing a completely new design for the zippering mechanism.
While these devices serve adequately for its intended purpose, it is desirable to provide an electronic tag housing which may be easily applied to the exterior surface of a variety of zipping mechanisms.
It is desirable to provide an electronic tag housing which may be easily applied to the exterior packaging zipper of a product, and provide for limited access to a packaged product therein.